


Waiting in line

by alice1205



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Comedy, How come the titan tower only has one bathroom?, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 22:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15982271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice1205/pseuds/alice1205
Summary: Just a silly story where the titans get stuck waiting in line for the bathroom at the tower.





	Waiting in line

It was a normal day in the titan tower, there was not a single monster causing havock, cyborg and beast boy were playing their racing game, sipping away on coke, raven was meditating and enjoying her herbal tea. Robin was trying to search for slade, and starfire was taking a bath. But the peacefullness didn't last long.

Soon the liquid from their drinks caught up and they were at the bathroom door, in line to use it next. Robin had gotten there first, followed by Cyborg, Beast Boy, then Raven. "Starfire are you almost done in there?" "I'm sorry Robin but I haven't been in very long.  
"Starfire, please hurry," Beast Boy whined and danced in place, "were having a bit of an emergency here!" "I will get out when I do." Despite her usual self, she sounded slightly annoyed about being bothered during her bath. "Oh man, this is not good." Beast Boy said. "And I'm not even paper trained." "Why don't you just turn into a dog and go outside?" Raven questioned. "I don't think I would make it downstairs and turning into a dog inside could be disasterous because my bladder in that form is signifigantly smaller thus causing an accident upon transformation!" "Well we don't want any accidents." Cyborg said sternly.

15 minutes passed and they were still waiting by the door, Starfire was still in the bath. "How much longer is she going to be?!" Robin questioned out loud. "A girl takes time to make herself clean and look good." Raven said. Though she too wished the orange alien girl would hurry up, she was already upset about the situation, and did not want to have it get worse by her losing control of her bladder in front of her teammates, even if they were in the same boat as her. "As large as this tower is, why couldn't there be another damn bathroom?" Beast Boy questioned Cyborg. "Maybe it's about time I add one." He replied. "Starfire please open up!" Beast Boy pounded on the door. If only he had been paper trained. 'Maybe now is a good time to practice.' He thought to himself. Quickly shaking away that thought. 'I can't just pee inside, that'd be weird.' He chided himself, though secretly the idea did sound tempting.

Another 10 minutes have passed. Starfire is nearly finished with her bath, but it has not eased the other titans' situation. They were still waiting outside to be able to use the restroom. Robin, who was first in line had began to leak, only the tiniest bit. He siezed up his bladder really fast, years of all his different trainings had helped him to hold it better. He had not had an accident in a long time, and he certainly didn't want to break that streak now. 

Cyborg was in another situation, the truth was, he did not go to the bathroom normally, instead he had a waste collection unit as he no longer had a proper way to dispel his waste ever since his accident. And currently the unit only needed to be emptied, which he does in the bathroom, none of the other titans are aware of this, and he hopes it stays that way, it's the secret above all the others.

Beast Boy had come closer to giving up, closer to giving into the temptation of just goin on the paper, but he'd already come this far and Starfire was almost done (hopefully) plus whose to say the paper could contain all his pee? His human bladder was much larger than a dogs would have been and might accidentally ruin the carpet. No, he should just be fair and wait here suffering like the rest of his teammates. But how much loner could he wait was unkown and he certainly didn't want a repeat of that day of the zit, although it was beginning to look like the invettable.

"Azarath metrion zinthos." Raven closed her eyes, she had begun to focus on meditating to get her mind off her bladder, but did her best as to not get too relaxed in the process. She could easily teleport herself outside and go in the grass, but she was a lady with much modesty, that was out of her league. Besides, there could be an enemy watching who could see and use that as blackmail material.

Finally, after what felt like agonizing hours, the drain to the bathtub was heard. "Thank god!" Beast Boy cheered aloud. His excitement caused a tiny bit to leak out and he quickly clamped up on his bladder. "Starfire can you please hurrrry and come out!" The changeling pleaded in a panic. "We all really have to go and would like to keep the floors clean!" "Be out in just a sec." Repiled Starfire.

Finally the door opened and the instant Starfire stepped out, Robin ran in and slammed the door, freeing himself on his way over to the toilet. Finally he had gone and groaned in relief, glad to finally go. For a minute he was scared that he wouldn't be able to make it, well he did go a little. After he was done he observed the damage. There was a barely noticeable wet spot on his pants, his underwear caught most of it. He blushed and quickly went to change.

Next was Cyborg. He entered the bathroom and got to work. By now he had gotten used to being half machine, but one of the things he hated most was this part, it was humiliating enough not being able to control his body functions, but it was especially a pain to have to empty the waste unit. Thankfully for now it was only urine, if it had been the other he would be stuck in there longer and did not want to cause anymore problems for his teammates than the one they currently face. He removed the outer shell of his left leg where the unit was contained and unscrewed the cap. All of what had been collected was finally out and into the toilet. He sighed when the bag was completely empty. As uncomfortable as they were, the full units were more unpleasant and he liked after they were emptied. He quickly screwed the cap on, flushed the toilet, washed his hands, and walked out of there.

"All yours." Cyborg said to Beast Boy. "Finally!" The green boy exclaimed and proceeded towards the door. Suddenly there was someone standing at the doorway. Raven had teleported herself inside the bathroom, smirked at Beast Boy and locked the door. "RAVEN!" Beast Boy yelled, knocking and making a small commotion. "That was rather low," Cyborg said, sounding disappointed. "Thanks to that I don't know if I'm going to- ahh!- oh no." It was over, Beast Boy had lost control. A large puddle was formimg below the changeling as he was completely wetting himself. He also could not stop the tears that came with it. 

Raven heard what was happening and from what Beast Boy had said she could gather what happened and felt bad about it. She had only intended to prevent her own, she did not expect to cause another's.  
She finished up and walked out there. "I'm sorry Beast Boy." She was unable to meet his eye. "Yeah, thanks Rae." He sounded slightly agitated. "I'll go get you a fresh change of clothes." She quickly left and went to his room to grab him underwear and a new outfit. Upon returning, the changeling calmed down some, sure he was mad. But he couldn't stay mad at her forever. Besides, he had to get his revenge somehow. He took the clothes and thanked the violet haired girl, and entered the bathroom and got to planning. "Oh this will be good."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the story.
> 
> With Cyborg's bit I wanted to touch base with his situation.  
> It had never really been addressed in the show or comics  
> (Except for the go version, but that's not entirely an accurate telling.)  
> And this is what I feel like is the case with him.
> 
> Also thinking about writing a part 2 with the revenge, let me know if you are interested.


End file.
